


The New Kid

by Mrstark_idontfeelsogood



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood/pseuds/Mrstark_idontfeelsogood
Summary: Albert is moving from New York to somewhere in Canada. This is going to be so much fun.
Relationships: To Be Decided
Kudos: 5





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> In this, they're all like the same age because I'll never remember who is in what grade.

To understand his current situation, you'll need to know Albert DaSilva's sob story. But that could take a while so here's the gist of it; his mom died in childbirth, his dad turned to alcohol and OD'd when Albert was 6, he lived with his grandma until last week when she died of natural causes.

He'd been staying at home for the last few days, grieving, but also packing his stuff because he was headed to his estranged aunts house tomorrow.

His aunt, whom he's never actually met, lived in Nowhere Ville, Canuckistan, Also known as some town in the middle of Canada with a population of like 5,000. This is going to be such a fun junior year. Not.

It was 4am and Albert was wandering the house, knowing that when he left in the morning, he'd probably never see this place again. Albert wasn't one to be sentimental about things like places and objects but he'd spent the last 10 years here, who could blame him for wanting to say goodbye? He didn't remember stupid moments from his childhood as he passed through the rooms, he didn't smile as his eyes welled with tears from all the memories, this wasn't a movie and he wasn't the main character. The one place he hesitated at was his grandmas bedroom.

She was 92 and had been in and out of the hospital for months. It's not like he wasn't expecting it. But it still stung like a bitch.

She had raised him better than his dad ever could have, even before he died. Still, Albert would be fine, he was no stranger to death.

Oh yeah, Albert has two brothers. *Had two brothers. They got themselves killed in a car crash a year or so ago. It was their fault, they were both drunk and thought driving home was a good idea. Albert was still very mad at them for being so stupid.

Anyways, Albert was headed back to his room to make sure he had everything, something told him that if he left anything here in New York, he wouldn't be getting it back.

Clothes, check.  
Random shit he doesn't really need but is bringing anyway, check.  
Camera, check.  
Guitar, check.  
The one poster he owns as a pitiful attempt at decorating his room, check.

Yep, that's pretty much it.

He fell back on his now, stripped mattress on the floor, the plane left in three hours which meant trying to sleep now would be pointless as he'd have to get up in less than an hour anyway.

Albert had said his farewells to the few people who might've actually considered him their friend, last night.

See, Albert used to have lots of friends. He had his own friend group and everything. Unfortunately, he had decided to date within said friend group, which didn't end well. At all.

The breakup was super messy and everyone took Sam's (the ex-boyfriend) side. Leaving Albert with next to no friends.

Albert actually didn't mind that much anymore. Actually he was quite thankful for it now. It's easier to leave everything behind when 'everything' is basically nothing.

He scrolled through his social medias for a while, unfollowing most people on his insta, he'd only really followed them in the first place to avoid confrontation.

His Twitter scrolling was interrupted by his alarm, letting him know he had a half hour before he had to leave for the airport.

He got ready and packed everything in the back of the van. He gave one last glance at what he'd been calling his home for the last decade before heading out.

The flight was nothing special, he slept through as much of it as he could.

He got off the plane and went out looking for his aunt, having no idea what she might look like.

Luckily, she was smart enough to bring a sign with his name on it. He spotted it quickly and approached the lady holding it.

"Albert?" The lady was short, very short. She looked probably around 5'2, she had the same red hair as Albert and was young. She couldn't have been older than 30, but was probably closer to 25.

"That's me," he gave her a small, slightly awkward smile.

A moment passed neither of them really knowing what to say.

"Are you hungry? We've got a bit of a drive ahead of us," She said gesturing in no particular direction.

"Uh, yeah I guess," 

The awkwardness lessened a bit over lunch, they knew literally nothing about each other so the conversation went something like this,

"I'm Albert, I'm 16 and I play guitar. No, I don't have my drivers license."

"I'm Robyn, I'm 26 and I'm your mom's younger sister."

The car ride wasn't much better in terms of conversation, but Albert decided that she was cool enough. Besides at least she had a decent taste in music.

He got the rundown on Robyn's rules, and the laws here. It could be worse, really.

The basics were, 11pm curfew but if he asked in advance, he could stay out later, keep his grades above 70%ish and she'll stay out of his hair, drinking age is 18, but if he plans on drinking, call her if he needs a ride or anything, keep his room clean or his door shut, and as soon as he can get a job, he'll be paying his own phone bill.

The high school was literally two blocks away from Robyn's house, so he'd be walking to school in the morning. School started on Monday. Robyn also gave him a brief warning on the winters in Canada, but Albert had survived New York winters and these ones couldn't be that much worse. Right?

The rest of the weekend was spent unpacking and getting familiar with everything here.

Soon, it was Monday. Great. Albert knew enough about small towns to know that everyone here knew each other so it wouldn't be long before someone noticed that he was new.

At least he didn't start in the middle of the year, his grandma had a weirdly conveniently timed death. Today was everyone's first day, not just his.

He got to school a bit early so he had time to stop and get his schedule and find his first class. Being late on his first day would just bring unwanted attention to himself.

Unfortunately, the office had completely forgotten about him, and then he got lost looking for his class, and then a teacher lectured him because apparently being late to class was no excuse for not standing still during the playing of the national anthem (which was way better than the one in the USA btw). So he found himself walking into his first day of Bio, 15 minutes late.

When he walked in, the teacher was already going over the syllabus, so he tried to just keep his head down and take the closest open seat to the door. Unfortunately, the teacher had different plans.

"Now, who are you?" Great. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, Albert DaSilva." The few students who hadn't yet notice his newness, were definitely paying attention now.

"Oh! Right, the transfer!" Albert had to use all of his willpower to not groan. "How about you come up here and introduce yourself!" Oh, boy.

He sighed quietly before getting up and standing beside the teacher.

"Okay guys, you get ten questions to ask Albert, go!" This was his personal hell.

Immediately, most of the class had their hands up. What was up with this school? At his old one, the kids would be falling asleep at this point.

"Smalls!" He pointed at a girl sitting near the back who looked like she was probably hiding something. Also, Smalls? Obviously it was a nickname but what kind of teacher calls their students by their nicknames?

"Got any nicknames?" Okay so nicknames are apparently a big thing here.

"Nah, not really," He shrugged.

"We'll see about that," This was going to be a very long two years. Everyone's hands went back up.

"Henry!" A boy right next to Smalls.

"What is the meaning of life?" The boy looked dead serious. What the actual fuck type of question was that? Albert opened his mouth but nothing came out. How was he supposed to answer that? He looked towards the teacher but he seemed just as amused at Henry was right now. Awesome. 

He mumbled something about not really having thought about it.

The rest of the questions were fairly simple. Where are you from? Favourite colour? Have you ever been to Tim Hortons?

The morning went by without incident apart from Bio, he hadn't packed himself a lunch so he headed to the cafeteria. He picked up a lunch tray and went to sit alone with his earbuds in but before he could sit down, he was being called over to another table.

Henry was calling him to sit with him, Smalls and like, 12 other people. This was going to be fun.

He really couldn't refuse though, it's not like he had any valid reason to say no. So, he made his way to this already overcrowded table of mostly boys, but there were some girls.

Henry scooched over and squished Albert between him and some other boy Albert didn't recognize.

Henry cleared his throat and quickly the whole table was looking at Albert.

"This Albert, He's from New York." The table erupted with questions and jokes all directed at Albert. Before he could even begin to answer them, the boy to his right shushed them.

"Guys!" He had a high pitched voice that matched his look in a weird way, he was blond and his eyes were insanely blue. What? He was hip to hip with this guy it's hard not to notice his eyes. "Let's at least introduce ourselves first," He turned to Albert, "I'm Race, he/him pronouns, extremely single," This guy, 'Race', sent him a wink. Albert rolled his eyes at this.

They went around the table saying their names, pronouns and whatever else came to mind. Albert only really remembered Race, 'Specs', Henry and Smalls. What is up with this place and nicknames?

Albert introduced himself.

"Albert, he/him, um, I play guitar?"

The group quickly got over Albert and his newness and began talking about people Albert didn't know.

These guys, (it's a gender neutral term, fight me) were actually pretty cool. Not that Albert would tell them that. Maybe these could become his people.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, Albert sat with whoever he recognized from the lunch table.

As he walked home, he thought that maybe he could start over here.


End file.
